This invention relates to roll paper dispensers and more particularly to a deodorizing disk with a perfume base of a selected scent impregnated within the material of construction for insertion into the hollow central core or tube of a roll of absorbent material such as toilet paper, paper towels or the like. The roll support means holds the deodorizing disk in place while it turns with the dispensing of material from the roll.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,604 issued to I. W. Garfield; 2,806,738 issued to J. Tsakalas; and 4,901,889 all teach deodorant material.
The three above noted Patents teach the containment of a deodorant material captive within the hollow spindle of the paper roll support mechanism with vent means allowing the scent from the deodorant to escape in a controlled manner to the exterior of the spindle for the purpose of deodorizing an area surrounding the device. None of these items are of a decorative nature and the dispensing mechanism is generally not visible to a viewer of the device.
There has not been a deodorant device that is pleasant to the eye of a viewer, convenient to use, inexpensive to manufacture and highly effective for deodorizing an area adjacent to the device until the emergence of the instant deodorizing device.